SasoDei Love Poison
by AkatsukiMemberWoolfy
Summary: Deidara tries to slip Sasori a Love Potion. But what happens when he accidentaly drinks it himself? Even more chaos is breed when Itachi is entangled in the love story. Will Sasori be able to save Deidara from the blonde's own stupidity?


Deidara walked into the room where his Danna was busily working on a puppet. He smiled at the puppet whom he secretly loved and thanks to his concoction, the puppet would soon love him as well. He had been up all night gathering ingredients which were illustrated in the book he had bought the other day. He had found out how to brew a small, yet strong love potion, making the drinker fall in love with the first person they saw. He had slipped the potion into a cup of tea which he was bringing to his partner.

Sasori was working on one of his many puppets. A normal puppeteer would of lost track of how many they had, but he held each one of them as a work of art. He was working out the kinks of some of the joints when his blonde partner approached him with a smile and a tray with two cups on.

"I thought you might like some tea, un!! One for me and one for you." Sasori leaned back in his chair and took the offered cup of tea in his puppet hand. He swirled it a little and looked at it. The blonde gulped; did his Danna see the potion he had added to the tea?

"Thanks." With that his Danna took a sip. YES!! HE FELL FOR IT!!! A few seconds went by and Sasori placed the cup on the table. He then ignored Deidara and started working on his puppet once more. Deidara blinked. What had happened? Maybe it didn't work on puppets…Maybe he had made it wrong…Or MAYBE!! Deidara quickly swapped the cups. He had probably gotten them switched!! That had to be it!! Sasori looked at him. Deidara smiled and took a sip of the tea to not gain suspicion. Sasori took a sip of his tea as well as he watched the blonde. The door flew open.

"I already told you Kisame, I am not going!!" The Akatsuki member known as Itachi walked into the room. Both Sasori and Deidara stared at him as he entered the room.

"Sasori, Kisame is getting dinner. Tell him what you want cause I'm not going. I hate goin-"

"You have pretty eyes, Itachi-Kun!!" Itachi stared at the blonde.

"…Thanks?"

"You're so hot, Itachi!! I wanna glomp you!!" Deidara cheered and ran at Itachi. They both tumbled down.

"Deidara? Are you feeling okay?" Deidara had started kissing Itachi all over his face, stopping on his lips.

"I LOVE YOU ITACHI!!!" Itachi's eyes widened. Was it true? Did the blonde share the same feelings that he had for the blonde? He stood up and brushed himself off, only to have the blonde grab onto his arm.

"Sasori?" Itachi was the only one who knew how Sasori truly felt about the blonde. They both had been competing with each other for the blonde's love. Had Deidara finally come to his senses?

"I'm busy." Sasori continued working on his puppet. "I don't want anything to eat." Itachi nodded and left with the blonde trailing behind him, still clinging to his arm.

Sasori took another sip of the tea. He was hurting badly on the inside. He knew that Itachi had always had his eye's set on his blonde partner, but he had assumed he himself had had the upper hand. He also had thought that Deidara had liked him. He had often stayed up late just to hear the blonde whispering his name whilst sleeping. He had not once heard the blonde say 'Itachi' without the word 'Die' in front of it and a small evil laugh after it. He buried his face in his arm and for the first time in years, started crying.

Itachi walked into his room, the blonde still clinging on to his arm.

"You can let go of my arm Deidara."

"No, un." Deidara wrapped his arms around Itachi. "Now that we are alone, let's have some fun." Itachi pushed Deidara off him.

"Deidara, what's gotten into you?!"

"Nothing, and that's the problem." Deidara stood up and hopped on the bed. "Come on Itachi, hurt me!!" In only a few seconds, Deidara had stripped himself, his clothes lying all over the room. Itachi stared at the naked blonde with lust. This is what he had always wanted, hadn't it? So why did it feel so wrong? Itachi moved over to Deidara and sat next to him.

"Deidara, look into my eyes." The blonde looked into the black haired guy's eyes. Deidara's eyes fluttered as Itachi's genjutsu sent him into a fell back on the bed asleep. Itachi stood up and started gathering Deidara's clothes.

"…Sasori…" Itachi looked over at the sleeping blonde.

"If that is what you want."

________________________________________

There was a knock at Sasori's door. The puppet wiped his eyes and opened it. There stood Itachi was a passed out Deidara wearing only black boxers on. Sasori, stunned, snatched Deidara out of Itachi's arms.

"What did you do to my DeiDei!?!"

"He is just aslee-"

"I MEAN WHY HE IS ONLY WEARING BOXERS!! IF HE CATCHES A COLD I WILL KILL YOU!! YOU BETTER NOT OF TOUCHED HIM!!"

"Don't worry; I didn't lay a finger on him, only to put the boxers on anyway. He seems to be under the influence of something." Sasori laid him on the bed and opened one of the blonde's eyes. He examined his pupil.

"I've seen something like this before. But not in a few years. He had had something which was contaminated by a Love Potion…You better not of given it to him."

"I didn't, that would be cheating in our little competition."

"This isn't a game, this is Deidara. I can make a cure. It will take about an hour to make. How long will he be in the control of the genjutsu?"

"I have sent him into only an hour genjutsu, which was a few minutes ago. I would say about 52 minutes from now he will awake." Sasori nodded.

"I will leave, I think I will go to get diner with Kisame after all."

"Get lost." The puppet wouldn't of even cared if Itachi had said he was going to jump off a cliff, as long as he was away from his DeiDei. The Ex-Konoha ninja left the two Akatsuki Members to themselves. Sasori started working on an antidote for the love potion.

"Love Potion? More like Love Poison."

_________________

The blonde awoke in his Danna's room.

"Where's my Itachi-Kun!?!" Sasori was almost done on the antidote.

"He has gone out."

"YOU'RE A LIAR SASORI!! ITACHI WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME!! I WILL FOLLOW HIM TO THE ENDS OF THE WORLD IF I HAVE TO!!" Deidara tried to move but his wrists and ankles were tied to the bed frame.

"THE HELL DANNA!?! UNDO THESE ROPES NOW!!!"

"In a bit, I am almost done." Sasori poured the blue liquid into a red one, making a purple mixture of the two. He picked up the vile with the purple antidote and walked over to the tied up blonde.

"Open your mouth Deidara." Deidara refused. "Fine then."

Sasori poured the contents of the vial into his own mouth and crushed his lips with the unexpecting blonde's. The blonde made a muffled sound and tried to pull away, but his head was held still by Sasori. Sasori deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue past the blonde's soft lips. He licked the inside of Deidara's sweet tasting mouth, coating the blonde's mouth with the antidote he had made. He pulled away when he had evenly coated the taller Iwa-Nin's mouth with the purple liquid.

Deidara swallowed. He felt as if he had awoken from a dream. Was it a dream? His Danna was bent over him and he was tied to his partner's bed. It had to be a dream!! There was a sweet taste in his mouth. "Danna? What happened? I remember that Itachi ran into the room…Then nothing. But more importantly, why am I tied to your bed, Danna? And my am I only wearing boxers, un?"

"You're such a Brat, Deidara. Trying to slip me a love potion? Then accidentally drinking it yourself? You're a real brat." Sasori had pieced together the blonde's devious plan while he had been at work on the antidote.

"You knew? Why didn't the potion work on you, un?"

"How can I fall in love with someone whom I was already in love with?" Sasori once more assaulted Deidara's lips with his own. This time he nibbled on Deidara's bottom lip to gain entrance. The Iwa-Nin gladly opened his mouth to the puppet's skilled tongue. Sasori crawled onto the bed and over his partner. He moved away from the blonde's mouth and started running his tongue up Deidara's neck. Deidara let out a moan. Sasori smirked and moved his hand into the blonde's black silk boxers. The puppet gripped the blonde's length and stroked it, causing the Iwa-Nin to shudder. Sasori continued to lick the blonde's neck and continued to stroke the blonde's length. He picked up speed and the blonde's moans grew louder. After a minute or so, Deidara screamed out.

"DANNA!!!" Deidara released on Sasori's hand and also ruined his boxers in doing so. Sasori smirked and removed his hand from Deidara's ruined boxers. He ran his tongue over his hand, swallowing the white substance.

"You ready DeiDei?" Deidara gave a faint nod. "Good then." Sasori smirked and in one swift motion, removed Deidara's boxers. He pulled his own top off, followed by his pants and boxers. He held three digits up to Deidara's mouth and ordered "Suck". Deidara took in his puppet fingers and started running his tongue along them to evenly coat them with saliva. When Sasori felt they were lubricated enough, he pulled them out of the blonde's mouth. "Shall I?"

"Yes Danna, Oh God Yes, un." Sasori smirked and inserted one of his lubricated fingers in the blonde's heat. He located Deidara's prostate and stroked his finger over it. Deidara let out the largest moan he had that night. Sasori kissed Deidara on his lips as he inserted his other two fingers.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little…Continue Danna…" Sasori nodded and started scissoring his fingers to widen the entrance. He pulled his fingers out and lined himself up. He slammed into the blonde's heat, both of them letting out a large moan.

"Wow your tight!!" Sasori pulled mostly out and slammed back into his heat.

Deidara was seeing stars. Oh god it was so good. Why had he not seen that his Danna had loved him? Looking back now it seemed obvious that he had. How could he of not seen the signs? Read between the lines? (Lolz Avenue Q ^O^) Oh well, he knew now. Sasori continued to slam into his ass, hitting his Uke's sweet spot nearly every time. Deidara once more released, this time all over the puppets chest. Sasori released as well inside the blonde as the hot walls tightened. They both moaned and Sasori collapsed on the (still tied up) blonde, not bothering to pull out. Both of them panted heavily. Sasori started untying the ropes which held his blonde to the bed.

"I love you Danna." Sasori finished untying Deidara and bought him under the covers. Sasori wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"I know. I love you as well Deidara. I love you so much. Just don't do anything as stupid as drinking a love potion again." Deidara smiled.

"Well that's going to be hard." He joked. "But if you say so Danna." Deidara snuggled in the puppet's chest. In a few minutes the blonde was asleep. Sasori smiled as his Uke talked in his sleep.

"S-Sasori…Danna…Die Itachi!!" The blonde gave a small evil laugh after this. Sasori chuckled.

"That's my DeiDei."


End file.
